stuff_storefandomcom-20200213-history
Cap Aforgl
Category:Antagonists Cap Aforgl was a legendary historical figure, outlaw, and marskman, hailing (presumably) from Macedonia. Upon his death, he left behind his talking revolver, whose power is unrivaled. He is one of the Great Legendary Figures in the Alternative Universe. Personality Cap Aforgl is meant to be a foil towards his own legendary weapon, the revolver. Whereas Revolver is overbearingly smart, talkative, and aggravating, Cap Aforgl was known for his cold logic, ruthlessness, and being somewhat aloof. Being an outlaw, Cap Aforgl had a personal issue with getting too close to people, fearing treachery - and as a result, he only trusted the one being others could not stand - Revolver. He showed no mercy towards those who opposed him and stood in his way. Cap Aforgl was styled after classic outlaws: anti-government and establishment, good shot, and seemingly invincible. Despite his numerous flaws, he does have a considerable strength of will, as shown by how he manages to keep his sanity and morality while Revolver yammers on and on and on. Before becoming an outlaw, it was presumed he was very popular at parties and with the ladies. The Story of Cap While Cap Aforgl's actual location is unknown, Revolver claims that he is from Macedonia, given his decent knowledge of Macedonian sayings (though it could of been a lie Cap Aforgl fabricated, along with learning the language to keep up that lie). Aforgl had a very good childhood, it has been said - while he was not particularly healthy (it was implied both leukemia and diabetes ran in his family) he always bounced back from it. He seemed to have no trouble socializing and was said to of been the life of the party. Old friends of his - who actually admit to knowing him in newspaper or blog articles - claimed that after every party he would always sleep with some new girl. In his mid 20's, Cap Aforgl was working for a business degree and spent his off time working at Burger King. One day he decided to examine a museum and found an interesting artifact - a strangely designed, colorful revolver with a familiar design to an MP412 REX. He found himself strangely entranced towards the revolver, and eventually he organized a plot to steal the revolver and sell it on the black market once he was fired from Burger King (it was stated that the boss fired him due to philosophical differences on The Emperor's New Groove). He disguised himself as a security guard and stole the damn thing. As he took it home and admired the gun, it uttered: "You total fool!" Though Aforgl was shocked by the revolver's ability to talk, he soon realized it was actually a magical artifact, a very powerful revolver that could and would significantly increase the wielder's strength. Unlike others who had wielded Revolver before, Aforgl got used to Revolver's aggravating, garrulous personality and actually learn to use it to his advantage; the longer he stayed with Revolver, the more powerful he got. He first decided to murder his boss at Burger King, which got him an arrest warrant. He evaded arrest, barely, and fled to Belgium in Europe. However, the kill streak only increased; Cap Aforgl slowly began to find himself in a pickle no matter where he went. As he traveled across the world, always managing to escape the law, his personality became noticeably cooler and more relaxed, almost detached from others. Cap Afogrl met his end in 1830's Georgia; the gunslinger was staying with one of his relatives, who ratted him out. Infuriated by the treachery, Aforgl killed him as well and was barely able to escape inside a cave - it was there that he left Revolver, saying a quick goodbye. The fate of Cap Aforgl is unknown - theories speculate he could of been shot, arrested for life, or even have escaped and lived on until he was 113. The world will never know for sure, but at least Revolver is there to spread his legend across the world.